


Crow

by Tea_For_Two



Series: Ajin/Ghoul/Other beings AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: But this is legit Karasuno and two random ghouls, I couldn't be bothered writing ships in it so its all just implied/if you squint, I mention the Hinata family but that's all, I named them after birds, I reckon if I included other teams.. Oikawa would be a ghoul, I'm sure if you like the ships thou you'll see it easy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pre-nationals lmao, The rest of the team are human, You could probably see Kagehina if you squint, and maybe Asahi and Noya but its faint, ghoul!Hinata, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: Hinata was quite content living out his days being human the best he could. He had friends, he could go to school, be normal, and best of all, he could play Volleyball. There was just one issue with such a situation though... Hinata wasn't human. Or, Tokyo Ghoul AU Where Hinata is a Ghoul and the team don't know until they're attacked by two crazy ass Ghouls named after birds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I know I should update other stuff but I have this thing where once I stop writing something I’ll probably never go back to it. So basically, I could write three chapters in one go but after that I’d never go back because I always just lose the will to write it. Anyway so I came to the conclusion that despite having ideas mostly for longer fics, I should just write uber fast paced one shots and be free of long fics and shiz. So here we go, Tokyo Ghoul x Haikyuu.

It’s not exactly common knowledge, since most Ghouls keep to themselves, but if a Ghoul surrounded themselves around too many humans at once, their scent would be muffled, muted, drowned out by the stench of humans that Ghouls used to hunt in the dark. So, if you were around enough humans, a Ghoul would never even be able to smell you. 

 

So, when the Karasuno team had late practise one night, such an event occurred….

 

Hinata wasn’t exactly content with being a Ghoul, but it was how he was born, and it would be how he would die. There was no escaping one's species, it was simply the laws of nature. So Hinata was a Ghoul, and that was all he’d ever be. 

 

Despite this though, the rather cheerful teenage Ghoul didn’t really mind humans, nor did they bother him much in terms of tempting him. Infact Hinata could go as far as to say there was Humans he even liked, quite a bit, even if that was odd, it was like a lion being best friends with its prey. Anyway, regardless, Hinata was happy enough mingling with humans, living a normal life, as much as he could, his mother protecting him and his little sister the best she could, providing food most of the time, and avoiding the doves like the plague, and he loved Volleyball. One of the main reasons Hinata still attended school was for the sport, even after it would be safer for him to completely drop out of school and disappear. But Volleyball made Hinata feel normal. Normal was… refreshing.

 

With upcomings tournaments, the team was practising double as hard, occasionally staying later, and starting earlier on a morning, putting in as much time as they could. It was a Friday night, and the team had stayed a fair bit later than the normal time, Hinata persisting in ‘just one more toss, please,’ and Kageyama agreeing reluctantly, yet secretly rather happy to get as much practise as possible. 

 

When the team finished up, they all headed in the same direction with the intention of stopping off at a store or cafe nearby to grab some food together and discuss some of their next steps in practise. It was very rare all the team would head the same way after practise, but it happened anyway, and maybe that was the mistake they made. 

 

A Ghoul, normally, would pick off single or pairs of people, at most, not needing to masacre groups for a food source. The only type to do such a thing would be the Ghoul that simply found pleasure in murder, in causing despair and fear and panic. It was the Volleyball team for Karasuno that just so happened to end up in such a situation. Close to their destination, Tanaka pointed out a shortcut, an alleyway and a backstreet, which the team hesitantly took, reassured by the numbers of their group, and that they could easily fight of anyone with ill intent. Anyone human that is. 

 

“Look, Look Toucan, we hit the jackpot~” a voice hollered, stopping the team mid way through the alleyway that evening. 

 

“Indeed, indeed, Sparrow!” A second joint jeered, and the team looked up to see two masked figures atop the buildings surrounding them, looking down upon them. 

 

“Gh-Ghouls!” Noya managed to ground out pointing at them in shock, the team freezing, mostly in fear. 

 

“What th-”

 

Hinata froze in surprise, he hadn’t even smelt them coming.

 

Despite the masks, not much else jumped out, dark clothes, strong builds, both male, and that was about it. Except the Kagune, one a Ukaku and the other a Rinkaku. That made the team jump back instantly, faced with such beings. Both men didn’t waste any time, both jumping from the low building, blocking either end of the alley, feral grins under the masks they worse. 

 

“We could have a right feast with these fellows~ But I don’t really feel like it… It’s more fun to play with them!” The Toucan hollered, mask shaped like the bird by the same name. The other, the Sparrow, wore a mask shaped as a Sparrow's face. 

 

‘True, Trueee~ But which should we kill firstttt! They all look so scared, haha~!” Sparrow replied. Both Ghouls simply seemed out just to muck around, to murder groups for no gain, not even for food, just for their own sick pleasure. 

 

“Dunno! The tall ones look… meh. What about the shorties!” Toucan replied, pointing lazily at Nishinoya and Shouyou. 

 

“No.” Kageyama snapped, tugging Hinata safely behind him, Asahi doing the same with Noya, silently, Toucan gave off a hysterical laugh in reply.

 

“This guy’s funny, what’s he think he’s doing? You think you can stop us?” Toucan asked giving a brief nod to Sparrow. Sparrow, as an Ukaku type, specialised in speed attacks, and had no problem moving behind Kageyama so swiftly, while the group were distracted by Toucan.

 

“Boo.” Sparrow chortled, grabbing Hinata by the neck before any of the team could even react.

 

“Hinata!” 

 

Hinata simply went limp and avoided fighting, or wriggling, and while it looked like he had accepted defeat, he was simply assessing the situation, and the two ghouls in front of him, reserving his strength. 

 

Most of the team cried out in distress, attempting to move forward and aid the small teen, until Toucan snapped at them.

 

“Stop moving so much jeez. Maybe I should cut off all your legs…” Toucan snarled, a Rinkaku Kagune on display, two short tentacle-like appendages on display. 

 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Kageyama snapped, unfazed by the threat, and attempting to move forward once more, to Hinata and the Sparrow, despite Suga trying to tug him back. 

 

“Ah this one is persistent… is this your boyfriend or something jeez? What if I killed him in front of you?” Sparrow asked, pointing to Kageyama, his question obviously aimed at Hinata.

 

“Leave him alone. Leave them all alone.” Hinata finally spoke. 

 

“He has a voice!” Toucan exclaimed feigning surprise.

 

“What if we refuse~?” Sparrow asked, taunting, Ukaku rising slightly, from where it jutted out from his shoulder blade, the single wing shaped Kagune preparing a projectile attack.

 

“Then… I’ll kill you both.” Hinata replied, face devoid of any emotion.

 

Toucan and Sparrow both broke out into laughter, hysterical laughs, and the team simply looks on in disbelief that Hinata could make such a face.

 

“You? Kill us? Kid have you seen yourself you’re like… probably as tall as a grade school, hell there’s probably more meat on a grade schooler too…”

 

“Let him go!” Kageyama growled again, finally breaking free of Suga and Asahi’s hold of him, launching himself at Sparrow, who tutted, in a pitying way, before moving, intending to kill the dark haired teen there and then.

 

“Kageyama-” 

 

“Stop!”

 

Kagune met Kagune, Sparrow’s attack stopped by two long appendages, both dark red, with occasional dark patches, leading straight to Hinata’s lower back, eyes burning red. 

 

“I said I’d kill you if you hurt them…” Hinata ground out in anger, knocking Sparrow back, away from Kageyama, who remained unhurt. Sparrow was pushed back a few steps, by the force of Hinata’s Kagune, that had pushed him backwards.

 

“A gh- Oi-” Toucan choked in surprise, and Sparrow also stopped for a brief second.

 

“I couldn’t even smell him!”

 

“Me neither… it’s probably because he’s around all these humans... “

 

“H-Hinata?!”

 

Hinata ignored of cries of shock and fear and concern from his team, blocking them all out, as a third Rinkaku tentacle formed, he quickly dug into his bag, pulling out his own mask, incase they were stumbled upon by doves. Slipping it on he heard twin gasps and smirked underneath the mask.

 

“He’s- He’s- crap Toucan he’s-”

 

“I can see damnit! I didn’t know he was just a kid-”

 

“Fuck, I don’t think-”

 

The two ghouls were cut off mid conversation, Hinata moving forward, jumping upon the Sparrow, striking downwards. The Ghoul tried to block the attack, Ukaku getting slightly damaged in the attack, the ghoul giving a muffled shout of pain.

 

“Oi Bastard!” Toucan screeched, jumping into the fray too, two of his Rikaku clashing with one of Hinata’s, the other two, from Hinata, attacking Sparrow.

 

“Two against one...how cruel!” Hinata chimed, giving a giggle, knocking both back, blocking blow after blow, gaining the occasional slice at both ghouls, and crushing one of the Rikaku from Toucan, even if his quick regeneration would grow it back pretty quick. 

 

Hinata finally got a break, when he managed to land a stab, to Sparrows stomach, Kagune twisting around whatever organ it was closest to, tugging it out of his body. Sparrow fell, howling in pain, so it obviously wasn't a lung or something majorly important, maybe it was a kidney…

 

Toucan lost his composure for a second, at the sight of his comrade being felled, and Hinata twisted, Kagune ultimately ripping his opponents from his back, before pinning him to the floor.

 

“Oh? Look how the tides turned~” Hinata chirped, the beak of his crow mask edging dangerously close to one of Toucan’s eyes, that the mask didn’t cover. 

 

“Stop- Stop- plea- I’m sorr- PLEASE!” Toucan begged and Hinata shook his head.

 

“A promise is a promise.” Hinata replied, meaning his promise to kill both ghouls, and so swiftly delivered a finishing blow to the Toucan Ghoul. 

 

“O- oI-” Sparrow choked up, spitting out blood as he did.

 

“Nope, Be quiet.” Hinata commanded, Kagune piercing the other Ghoul’s chest, ultimately killing the second ghoul.

 

Once both the ghouls were dead, Hinata gave a sharp tch, Kagune fading once more, dragging the mask from his face as he did, nose turned up in slight disgust at the blood that had gotten on his clothes.

 

The team stood, frozen, in shock, or maybe fear? Hinata wasn’t really sure… to be fair he had thought through his options, and he’d decided he’d rather sacrifice himself for the hopes and dreams of the team he’d come to love. Quite frankly he could care less if they all hated him now, turned him in, as long as they lived on, and continued to carry the dreams of Nationals, for him, for themselves, for all the previous players of the team who never got to stand on such a stage and yet-

 

“Dumbass you scared me half to death!” Kageyama yelled, tugging Hinata into an embrace Hinata hadn’t expected.

 

“Jeez Hinata.” Tanaka muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Oh my God, Hinata…”

 

“I’m pretty sure you just saved our lives…”

 

“Thank you.” That one came from Kageyama, it was only a quiet whisper, but Hinata’s ears picked it up, and he tensed even further, in Kageyama’s arms.

 

“Guys...you all- I-” Hinata couldn’t even get his words up, no one had called him a monster or pushed him away, and most of all, none of them looked about to run or betray him. Maybe it was just the fact someone accepted him in such a world, but Hinata couldn’t help tearing up, giving a sniffle, eyes full of tears, threatening to spill.

 

“I- I-”

 

“Don’t worry so much. We’re a team remember! We can’t lose our best decoy now can we!”

 

Hinata gave a sharp nod, and the tears that had been threatening to spill finally fell, the small teen breaking into sobs of relief, of joy, as the rest of the team moved forward, towards him. 

 

Acceptance. 

 

What an emotion it caused.


End file.
